


Bad Luck Holiday

by OtherCat



Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrono and Rosette have a very bad no good day that has nothing what so ever to do with it being Friday the Thirteenth. (How could a number be lucky or unlucky anyway?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Luck Holiday

The morning started with Rosette falling out of bed because she had awakened too close to the edge of her bed. During morning chores, she slipped on a puddle and skated ten feet down a hall and directly into Sister Kate, who was coming around a corner. During Mass, she had a fit of hiccups, and had to leave the chapel.   
  
Chrono slept on his hair wrong, and ended up with elflocks that refused to be combed out. He had forgotten to restock the gunbox the night before. When they stopped by the munitions shed to grab the ammunition, they ended up with the wrong caliber bullets because Claire, who had been in charge of inventory that week, put the right bullets in the wrong place.   
  
The tire of their latest jalopy blew out.  
  
The spare had a hole in it.  
  
They were sent to the wrong address.  
  
Twice.   
  
What they had been told was a poltergeist was in fact a nighthag that almost bit Rosette's head off.   
  
And that was just in the first six hours.  
  
At the end of the day both Chrono and Rosette collapsed on one of the couches in the abbey's common room. As Rosette sat down, she happened to glance at the calendar. "So that's why everything's gone wrong since this morning," she sighed. "It's Friday the thirteenth!"  
  
Chrono turned his head, giving Rosette a confused look. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.  
  
Rosette blinked. Chrono always seemed to know so much about everything that sometimes she forgot that there were some things he *didn't* know. Still, she would have thought he'd have heard about Friday the thirteenth by now. "It's supposed to be bad luck," she said finally.   
  
"Why is it bad luck?" Chrono asked.   
  
"Because thirteen is an unlucky number," Rosette asked.  
  
"That...really makes no sense Rosette," Chrono said. "Friday the thirteenth is bad luck because the number thirteen is unlucky. Where does Friday come into it?"  
  
"I don't know," Rosette mumbled, beginning to feel embarrassed--and annoyed.    
  
"Is that why there wasn't a thirteenth floor at that hotel where we stopped that summoning attempt?" Chrono asked.   
  
"There's never a thirteenth floor."   
  
"The hotel had sixteen floors though," Chrono pointed out with a teasing grin. "I suppose a baker's dozen is called that because you wouldn't want to mention the dread number thirteen?"   
  
Rosette threw a pillow at him. Chrono threw it back.   
  
The situation degenerated rapidly from there.   
  
After being seperated and scolded for "rough housing" they both went to bed.   
  
The next morning, Rosette found thirteen black-eyed susans sitting in a glass half-full of water by her bedside. Next to the flowers, was a plate with cookies. Rosette strongly suspected that if she counted them, there would be thirteen of them. Next to cookies and glass, was a note. *Is it more like Halloween, or April Fool's Day?*   
  
"It's not a holiday," Rosette said when she met him at breakfast.   
  
Chrono smiled at her. "It could be," he said.   
  
"How do you mean?" Rosette asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking, just before going to sleep last night about how much luck we've had, both good and bad--to get where we are right now," Chrono said. "Having a day set aside to remember that I think would be a good thing."   
  
"I'll think about it," Rosette said with a smile.


End file.
